Mi historia compartida
by Nanami Kuchiki
Summary: Naruto narra su hisrotia con su amada- pesimo summary lose jeje es mi primer one-short delen una oportunidad


Bueno les contare mi historia me llamo Naruto Namikaze tenia 17 años dentro de poco cumplia mis 18 años y desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga y como cobarde tengo miedo de declararme es mi mejor amiga y no por su rechazo no quiero perder su amistad. Su amistad es lo único que me une a ella. Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos y se muy bien de quien es….

-Hola Naruto-kun- me dijo es ella mi mejor amiga la persona mas hermosa y buena que conozco del mundo tiene nombre y apellido se llama…..Hinata….Hinata Hyugga

-Hola Hina-chan- Asi le digo yo de cariño veo que se sonroja, como me encanta ese sonrojo le hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya es-Dime vamos a tomar un helado…yo invito Dattebayo-le digo al menos antes de perderme en esos ojos perlados como la luna

-No!-me dije como un poco de voz la miro sorprendido nunca espere esa respuesta

-Per….Pero porque no?- Le pregunto y me sonríe…ahora si estoy confundido

-No te vas a salvar- si antes estaba confundido ahora estoy esto perdido- Es que acaso te olvidaste que tenemos que estudiar?- finge hacer un puchero de niña triste

-Jejeje-le rio nervioso era cierto mi Hina me dijo que me ivá a ayudar a estudiar- Me crees si te digo que mi papa me dijo que necesitaba ayuda en la empresa- si lo se es una excusa tonta pero si estudio con ella no creo poder contenerme pero tampoco quiero decirle que no

-Y si yo te digo que no te creo nadita- bien ya me atrapo me lo decía siguiéndome el juego con su sonrisa que me trae loco

Suspiro- Tu ganas vamos a estudiar- le dije rindiéndome siempre termina ganando es que es imposible decirle que no con esa sonrisa tan hermosa

-Vamos Naruto-kun no va hacer tan malo ni que te van a matar- dice entre risa…sus risas son como música para mis oídos como me encanta

-Si claro como tu no eres la tiene que aguantar a mi mama… además tu eres muy inteligente Hina-chan - le digo divertido

-Y tu serias igual que yo si estudiaras…aparte para eso están los amigos ¿no?- "amigos" eso si realmente me duele-

-_Si tan solo supieras que quiero ser más que tu amigo Hina-chan_- pienso con tristesa. Cuando de repente siento unos pequeños brazos ¿abrasandome? Volteo y… es Hina-chan la me esta ¿abrabdo? SI! Es ella

-Aun te duele lo que paso con Kio-san?- me pregunta con un semblante triste intenta ocultármelo pero lo noto….pues Kio era mi ex-novia ella termino conmigo hace exactamente 1 mes tuve que fingir que cuando termino conmigo estaba dolido peo en verdad estaba más que feliz es poco decir esa chica si que me sofocaba al parecer se dio cuando de mi amor por mi Hina-chan y me quería separar de ella y por poco y lo logra pero no la deje nadie, nunca, JAMAS NADIE ME VA A SEPARAR DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA NADIE! Nisiquiera la misma muerte por después de muerto la seguire amando. Se suponía que yo "amaba" a Kio pero nunca podría hacerlo….mmm ahora que lo pienso Kio no se parece en nada a Hina-chan por eso no me enamore de ella jeje …pues Kio era mas o menos de la estatura de Hina-chan en si se parece …. Bueno a lo iva Kio era de tes media bronceada, tenia el pelo castaño…como chocolate, tenia ojos negro intenso, a decir verdad era muy fácil enamorarse de ella para otros chicos pero no para mi…. Mi corazón ya esta ocupado y su dueña se llama Hyugga Hinata y la-

-NARUTO-KUN!- me interrumpió Hina-chan gritándome

-Qu..e… p..a…sa?- pregunte asustado. Cuando Hina-chan se enoja no quiero ni recordarlo

-Hasta que te dignas a hablarme-

-eh?- fue lo único que pude decir

-Que te estuve hablando y no me hacías caso- me dijo ahora entiendo porque me grito

-Lo siento Hina-chan es que estaba pensando- y ni loco le digo que estaba pensando en ella

-Y se puede saber en que estabas pensando?- me pregunta estoy entre la espada y la pared

-Pies….es…esto…am….co…co…como…decirlo- era lo único que podía decir- Pues en que creo que nunca había amado a Kio…si en eso- lo único que espero es que se crea eso por si no…. No se

-Ahhh! En eso- al parecer la sorpréndi creo que no esperaba que la mensionara a Kio y continue

-Bueno pues vamos a estudiar ¿no?- intente cambiar de tema drásticamente pero como dije antes intente

-Que forma de cambiar de tema- me dice mientras se burlaba

-Ja ja ja que graciosita ¿verdad? Hoy estas de humor ne? –

-Yo siempre estoy de buen humor- mientras me mostraba su sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices- rode mis ojos –Bueno vamos a mi casa

-A tu casa?- me pregunta con temor y yo se porque

-No te preocupes mi mamá salió de viaje- le dije para tranquilizarla si mi mama era muy de dar abrazos de oso pero mi mama se pasa de la raya

-Ahh!- suspiro-Entonces vamos-me contesta ya más calmada

Cuando ya llegamos a casa fuimos directamente a mi habitación ya que mi para tampoco estaba eso si me sorprendió, ya que mi papa es total diferente a mi mama pero de seguro está de viaje o trabajando.

-Hina-chan quieres algo de tomar?- Le pregunte

-Si no es mucha molestia una limonada- me contesto senera

-A sus ordenes mi Lady-brome pero en parte yo sabia que era verdad

-Jajaja- empezó a reir como loca

-Quieres tener una buena razón para reir- le dije amenazante y divertido

-eh?- al parecer me entendí a lo que me refería

-COSQUILLAS!- grite y tal como lo dije me tire arriba de ella y le empeze a hacer cosquillas

-jajaj y…ya. Bas….basta….Naruto-kun…jaja….ya por….favor jajaja….hay…que…..estudiar jajajaja –era lo unico que podía decir entre tanta risas. Hasta que me resvale y entonces... sentí como algo calido en mis ¿labios? Yo tenia los ojos cerrado y entonces decidí abrirlo y entonces hay me di cuenta de que….ESTA BESANDO A HINA-CHAN! Los volvi a cerrar. Mis mas anelo sueño echo realidad bueno no me imaginaba asi pero se siente tan bien y no dejaría perder esta oportunidad empeze a mover mis labios sobre los de ella la escucho gemir de sorprensa supongo que no se lo emperaba y siento que….ELLA RESPONDE AL BESO! A decir verdad nunca me lo espere. Sus labios son…tan ricos, tienen gusto a freza debe ser por su labial. Mordí su labio inferior y gemio. Y entendió mi mensaje asi que abrio la boca y no perdí tiempo introduci mi lengua en su boca. La recorri la centímetro de su boca buscando su lengua y la encontré sonreí sin que ella se de cuenta y comenze una batalla pero nos teníamos que separar la falta de oxigeno nos lo pedia yo no quería pero no que quedo de otra que separarme de ella lentamente y abri los ojos.

Y nos separamos por completa ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados. Hasta que los habrio me miro a los ojos pidiéndome una explicación. Claro que se la diría pero tenia tanto miedo de que me rechaze pero mi temor fue mas fuerte y la volvi a besar pero esta vez fue un mas lento.

Con este beso le quería demostrarle cuenta la amaba, la ame, la amo y la seguire amando por toda mi vida.

Y me devolvió el beso con las misma intensidad. Entonces la tome por la nuca y profundice mas el beso. Necesitaba mas quería mas de ella. Quería todo de mi Hina-chan…. Pero la maldita falta de oxigeno nos obligo a separarnos.

Esta vez fui yo quien me quede con los ojos cerrado no podía describir la felicidad que tenia ers inexplicable hasta que la escuche hablar.

-Po…por…qu…que?- Ja! Mi Hina-chan aveces no se da cuenta de lo que es lo mas lógico entonces levante y me pare le extendi una mano para ayudarla. Al principio lo dudo pero después la tomo. Ja! Grave error Hina-chan la avalance tan fuerte que choco con mi cuerpo que la agarre de la cintura y otra vez de la nuca y la volvi a besar. Dios! Me estoy volviendo adicto a sus labios y lo mejor de todo es que ella me responde con la misma intensidad pasionalmente y capas de…¿amor? Si lo que siento es amor.

Amor y puro amor. Me tuve que separar de ella sin ganas puse mi frente con la de ella y abri los ojos y ella todavía los tenia cerrado entonces me dicidi a hablar.

-Quieres un explicación verdad?- le pregunte lo mas obvio del mundo

-….- ella no dijo nada solo asentio con la cabeza entonces con mi manos agarre su rostro con delicadeza.

-Mírame Hina-chan mírame-

-….- no respndio pero tampoco me miro

-Por favor mírame y te lo digo- le pedi

-Dime- y me miro a los ojos y me perdi en sus ojos perlados

Si lo sabia tenia que decírselo no importa si pierdo su amistad pero ya no aguanto más. Este sentimiento me esta volviendo loco y ya no doy más.

-Sabe no soy bueno para esto pero te lo voy a decir todo y ya no aguanto más- suspire y te aire – TE AMOR HINATA!- No se porque se lo grite pero necesiba hacerlo y se sorprendió- te amo, te amo, te amo. Se que después de esto no vas queres ser mas mi amiga pero no daba más este sentimiento me mata- y no se porque pero me interrumpió

-Si tienes razón ya no quiero ser mas tu amiga- me dijo como si nada eso realmente me dolio hasta que ¿me beso? SI me beso

-Hi….Hina….Hina-chan?- la mire y me sonrio estaba realmente confundido acaso estaba jugando nada más conmigo. No eso no puede ser esa no mi Hina-chan de la Hinata que me enamore.

-Porque quiero ser mucho mas que una amiga para ti Naruto-kun- me dijo sonrojada –Porque yo también te amo Naruto-kun- me lo dijo mirandome a los ojos y pude ver que me decía la verdad…ELLA TAMBIEN ME AMA!

-De verdad?- pregunte en susurro y con miedo. Si miedo tenia miedo de que todo fue una broma

-Si Te Amo Naruto Namikaze- me dijo con su voz dulce

-Y yo Te Amo a ti Hinata Hyugga- y la bese

Este año será fantástico. Ella me ama y yo la amo aun mas que la primera vez lo único que espero que todo sige bien la amo tanto que no se que haría si la llego a perder.

Este es mi historia me llamo Naruto Namikaze tengo 27 años y estoy casado co la mujer mas hermosa del mundo entero se llama Hinata Namikaze. Hoy con mi bella esposa cumplimos ocho años que nos casamos y la amo cada día más. Si a los 19 años le propuse matrimonio después de 1 año y medio de noviazgo y 5 meses desde que vivíamos juntos cuando acepto y sijo el si me sentí el hombre mas feliz del dia mi vida. Pero para que miento también fue el día mas feliz del mundo cuando me entere que mi Hina-chan estaba embaraza y aun mas me sentí feliz cuando me dijo que eran MELLIZOS!. Tuvimos una hermosa niña y un hermoso niño

Recuerdo cuando se lo dijimos a nuestro padres el Hiashi-sama casi me mata si hubiese sido por mi Hina-chan que me protegió. Y mi mama no me hablo en una semana cuando se entero como se ivan a llaman nuestros hijos. Por poco y dice que me odia pero gracias a Hina-chan que tuvo una magnifica idea con amigamos con mi mama jaja y tengo tres hermosos hijos

La mas grande- Hana Kushina Namikaze Hyugga- si lo se muy largo pero fue de parte de todo jeje. Hana tiene 5 años

El del medio y mejor dicho el millizo de Hana – Minato Hiashi Namikaze Hyugga- dios mis hijos tienes unos nombre muy largos . Minato también tiene 5 años por ser mellizo de Hana

Y la mas pequeña de todas y la concentida de mi Hina-chan –Haruhi Namikaze Hyugga- mi niña tiene un año de vida y ya camina todavía le cuesta hablar bien pero cuando quiere algo grita no habla jajaja

Bueno como les dije antes esta es mi historia

Mi historia compartida


End file.
